


Will you be there for me?

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyunjin...do you miss me?I called you 9 times but you didn't pick up.do you regret it?If so why don't you join me?...





	1. Highschool blues

Jeongin  reluctantly walked into the highschool grounds. Another day  of hell. The only thing that made it worth while was his older friends. They took care of him like their younger brother/son. He loved them all so much. One maybe a little more than he wanted to...

The first thing he did every morning was meet his friends in the school café but today was different. The traffic was terrible due to a thick layer of snow plaster over every road in seoul. Today he had go to his double period of math without the boost of energy from his friends. This ment he wasn't going to get any work done at all. Which ment his teacher would ask him a bunch of questions he didn't want to answer and make him go to the students office to talk about his feelings. The thought alone made Jeongin role his eyes so far into the back of his head he thought they were stuck for a second or 2.  Everyone in his class already saw him as some depressed emo kid and he was about to confirm their suspension. or not.

"I.N-IE!!"   
A familliar voice echo throughout the corridor. Jeongin was enveloped in a warm embrace. Every last bit of coldness left his body. Hyunjin always made Jeongin feel warm .  
"Traffic made you late too huh?"   
Hyunjin said as he loosen his grip on jeongin.  
Jeongin  nodded and unwillingly wriggled his way out of Hyunjin's arms.   
Without a word more Hyunjin walked Jeongin to class and then went on his own way.  
To Jeongin's suprise the 2 lessons went fairly quick, wether that was be he missed basically half of one or because Of Hyunjin,he hadn't the slightest clue.

Before he knew it,it was lunch time and he could see his friends.  
Jeongin was the first to leave the classroom and the first to arrive at the café. He missed his friends and couldn't wait to see them.   
Woojin,chan,Minho: seniors that treated him like their son  
Hyunjin,Changbin,Jisung: Juniors  
seungmin and felix: sophomores  
and him a freshman.  
The only popular people in his group of friends were the Juniors. The girls were obsessed with them. They did some freestyle rap during an assembly and ever since then they've been head over heels; despite the fact that that everyone in school knows that changbin and hyunjin are Gay (Hyunjin is the most popular gay in the school) and Jisung is Bi but is dating Minho. Some girls really think they can "change" them but the groups knows that's never happening.  
Jeongin on the otherhand is the only one who knows who he likes, the rest have their suspensions  but they won't dare say out of respect. Jeongin had a hard time because his family are homophobic and if he were to tell anyome or show anyone, they would for sure find out and that was something he would never risk.

When the others finally arrived in the café Jeongin's face lit up. Chan gave him a warm hug and ruffled his hair.   
" Long time no see kid"  
Jeongin giggled at chan for calling him a kid while giving Changbin a hug.  
He loved his friends,he wished he could stay with them forever.  
Most of all he liked Hyunjin,maybe loved Hyunjin.  
He wasn't really sure of his feelings and he didn't want to ruin their friendship by telling him. He didn't know what it was about Hyunjin that he liked so much. His eyes?? hugs?? all he knew is that everytime Hyunjin was close to him or when he caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of his eye, his heart started to beat a little faster than normal.  
"why are you blushing so much?" Hyunjin chuckled into Jeongin's ear. Jeongin was so deep in thought that he hadn't notice Hyunjin sneak up behind him. He let out a little yelp and fell off his seat. The others burst into laughter at the scence.  
"haha our jeongin is such a baby" Jisung laughed.  
Jeongin's face turned an even darker shade of red.  
Embarrassed, he ran off to the counter to buy chocolate milk.  
"By the way Jeongin, your parents asked me to stay over for the rest of the week starting today cause they are going away and don't trust you alone"  
A smirk that made Jeongins stomach squirm was plastered over Hyunjin's face as he informed him. Even the thought of Hyunjin staying over for a whole week, just the two of them alone, made Jeongin feel weak. Hyunjin has a thing for flirting with all the boys in the school, so he knows exactly what he does to Jeongin.   
"so that means you can't just run off after school cause i have to come with you" He cackled.  
"stop making that face at him Hyunjin, he looks like he might pass out" giggled seungmin. Everyone was amussed by the sight. Everyone execpt Jeongin who moved as far away from Hyunjin as possible and was now violently sipping on his chocolate milk.   
After that they decided to stop teasing Jeongin and go back to their normal activities. Jisung scrolling through instagram while snuggled up on minho who was playing with his hair. Chan and woojin rushing Homework due next period. seungmin, Felix and changbin playing football with a plastic ball they "borrowed" from the Gym and Hyunjin listening to music and daydreaming. Their presence alone, ( no matter how much they teased and provoked him) was enough to make Jeongin feel safe, and content.  
Eventually lunch was over and they all had to go back to class. For once in his life Jeongin was praying for the rest of the day to go slower.


	2. Flutter

Hyunjin took his time to leave school. He strolled aroumd the hallways, occasionally flirting with people along the way. When he finally got to the school entrance he saw Jeongin looking at the ground and shuffling his feet . Honestly Hyunjin flirted with Jeongin the most but he never gives in. Hyunjin guessed that's why he enjoyed it so much; he enjoyed watching Jeongin get all nervous and squirmy; he found it cute.  
"lets go!" Hyunjin called out while running towards Jeongin. He grabbed Jeongin's hand and pulled him along. Jeongin was obviously startled and nervous but he couldn't get out of Hyunjin's grip because of how warm his hand felt.   
The group of boys had been to Jeongin's house a lot but Hyunjin had never been alone, it frightened Jeongin to think about how much more he would be teased when the others weren't there.

Once the bus arrived at Jeongin's house. Hyunjin turned and to face the younger boy and winked. Jeongin turned away and akwardly tried to unlock the door. He didn't know how long he could bare this, so he decided that today he would fully figure out his feelings for Hyunjin and wouldn't let Hyunjin think he had control of him.  
"Hyunjin, let's eat something and then we have to talk."  
The smirk on Hyunjin's face turned to a look of confusion, Jeongin rarely acted this way.  
"ok...if that's what you want to do" 

They ate pizza and watched a movie on the sofa till 9pm.

"so...what did you want to talk about?" Hyunjin had tried his best to not say anyting but curiosity got the best of him.  
Jeongin took a deep breath and faced Hyunjin.  
" Look, I know you don't mean any harm by teasing me but, it's confusing. I don't know wether what i feel is real or not or wether you have any feelings towards me, I-"  
Jeongin was cut off but Hyunjin's plump soft lips pressed against his own. At first he wanted to run away but eventually his heart gave in, he closed his eyes and sunk into the kiss. After what felt like a long time but maybe not long enough, Hyunjin pulled away. Jeongin opened his eyes and the feeling of Hyunjin's lips still lingered, his heart was still fluttering. He desperately wished he could do it all over again.   
"I-"   
Hyunjin shushed Jeongin and pulled him into a warm embrace.  
For once Jeongin didn't wriggle out. He snuggled his head futher into Hyunjin's chest,   
"please don't tell the others about this, I don't want the school or my parents to find out" Jeongin mumbled sleeply.  
Hyunjin responded with a nod and stared to fiddle with and run his hands through the latter's hair  
eventually Jeongin fell asleep to a soft humming of Yanghwa BRDG .  
Hyunjin gently stoked the sleeping boys cheek and smiled. He didn't know what was making him act this way but either way he liked it. He liked the feeling of Jeongin's chest rising and falling in sync with his own; he liked the warmth and comfort he got from Jeongin's body being pressed against his ; most of all he liked Jeongin's adorable face when he slept and the occasional crinkle of his nose.  
He wanted to stay like that forever. Eventually his eyelids became heavy and he drifted off to sleep.


	3. smells kinda fishy

Jeongin reluctantly woke up from deep sleep. His eyes felt crusty and hus vision was blurred. Only after about 30 seconds did he realize thay Hyunjin was no longer with him. He started to doubt himself, had he just dreamt it all?? Did Hyunjin never come to his house??  
"Innie!! I made toast come eat!!"  
A refreshing amount of relief washed over Jeongin. He wasn't delusional and he did kiss Hyunjin last night. The memory of this kiss made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, his first even kiss with his first ever love. Nothing could top that.

Jeongin waddled into the kitchen and saw Hyunjin making a cup of hot choclate. Who knew such a simple action could be so attractive?  
Hyunjin turned to face Jeongin and passed him his toast and gave him a cute eye smile. Jeongin was so cought up in the moment that he forgot to ask Hyunjin what they were to each other now.  
"Ummm hyunjin..." he said with a mouthful of toast. "what are we now?? are we like... yannoe??"  
Hyunjin passed Jeongin his hot choclate and thought for a second before replying. " Look, I'm not sure if I will be good to you? If i'm good for you".  
Jeongin frowned, " Please hyunjin."  
Hyunjin couldn't say no to the desperation in his eyes, he could see how much this ment to Jeongin.  
"ok, let's give this a go but promise me that if I do anything dumb or stupid, no matter how much i beg you to, don't come back to me. Don't give in, live your life and be happy without me". Jeongin was still not fully satisfied but he knew that was the best he would get from Hyunjin.  
"I don't think i can promise you that, but i'll try my best. so... I guess your my boyfriend now, lets not tell the others just yet." Jeongin's cheeks were flushed rosey pink and he continued to stuff his mouth with toast occasionally sipping his hit choclate.  
Hyunjin laughed, cupped Jeongin's face and gave him a short peck on the lips.  
"sure thing, kiddo. oh yeah i forgor to tell you that we are ready about an hour late"  
Jeonin's eyes widened and he choked on his choclate milk.  
"Hyunjin wtf why didn't you wake me up earlier, my teacher's gonna kill me, we have to go now!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeongin ran to class and burst the door open. The other students a burst out into laugher as the teacher gave him a very disappointed look and sighed.  
"sit down Jeongin, I'll talk to you after class."  
Jeongin paid 0 attention to the teacher and cursed Hyunjin out in his head through the whole lesson but blushing every now and then thinking about hyunjin's plump pink lips on his own.  
After class the teacher scolded Jeongin for a full 10 minutes and made him write an apology for being late. 

He walked to the cafe with a spring in his step,despite being late and getting told off, his spirits were high. He felt like he was floating. Hyunjin really had made him feel so much happier, nothing could upset him today,or so he thought....


	4. EX from hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am tired of this place, I hope people change  
> I need time to replace what I gave away  
> And my hopes, they are high, I must keep them small  
> Though I try to resist I still want it all
> 
> I see swimming pools and living rooms and aeroplanes  
> I see a little house on the hill and children's names  
> I see quiet nights poured over ice and Tanqueray  
> But everything is shattering and it's my mistake
> 
> Only fools fall for you  
> \- fools by Troye Sivan

Jeongin's smile instantly faded when he saw Hyunjin's ex (aka the school bully) standing in front of the others with his "squad". Hwiyoung had made Hyunjin do things he didn't want to do, threatened him, was possessive, forced him to drink and smoke, hated all of Hyunjin's friends and more. Their relationship was so abusive and Hyunjin had such a horrible time, it got so bad he tried to take his own life. The worst part of it all is that no matter how much he wanted to hate hwiyoung he couldn't get over him. Every now and then Hyunjin would slip up and go back to him, he would cry and hwiyoung would comfort him and then the cycle of abusive behaviour would begin again. The very sight of him made Jeongin's blood boil. 

It was as if Hwiyoung could sense jeongin's presence because his head snapped to the entrance instantly.  
" well well well. if it isn't the depressed emo boy in freshman year with a massive crush on my Hyunjin." he laughed heartily.  
" can you just go away, I am not yours and i never will be again, leave us alone"  
Hyunjin was so obviously trying to act strong in front of the others but they could all tell that the very sight of hwiyoung made him want to break down into tears.  
"really?? didn't seem that way last week."  
A horrifying grin was plastered on Hwiyoung's face, it stretched from ear to ear.  
"I-I WAS JUST LONELY AND DESPERATE OK. IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
Hyunjin's voice cracked and he bit his lip trying to fight back tears.  
Hwiyoung grabbed hyunjin's chin and forced him to look him in the eyes.  
" see you next time"  
he winked before leaving the cafe with his friends who found the situation very amusing.  
Hyunijn put his head in his hands and began to sob, it was a bit ironic how nothing hurt him like hwiyoung's company yet his company is what hyunjin longed for most. Hwiyoung was the first person Hyunjin had ever truly loved and that type of emotional attachment is hard to shake.

Jeongin stood in the doorway not knowing what to do, he wanted to comfort Hyunjin he truly did but the realisation that Hyunjin was still not over hwiyoung despite what had happen last night caused a horrible spiking pain in his chest. He could never replace Hwiyoung in Hyunjin's heart. He knew that, Hyunjin knew that and it seems like hwiyoung knew it too. This was a time when Hyunjin needed Jeongin most but he let his stupid emotions get in the way and ran out of the cafe to the toilet and let cold tears silently drip down his face. How could he date Hyunjin if he can't even protect him? , when he can't be there for him when he needs it? Jeongin felt like utter shit, he looked at himself in the mirror while trembling, sweat trickled down the sides of his face.  
And in that moment it went black.  
Jeongin hit his head against the edge of the sinks as he collapsed on the cold bathroom floor.

\------------

The bitter wind caressed Jeongin's pail skin as he walked aimlessly across the courtyard to the entrance of the school entrance, he looked around for any sign of life but nothing moved, not the trees, not the grass, not anything. It was so quiet he could heart his own heart beat desperately trying to keep him from freezing to death but then again Jeongin didn't really feel alive anyway. 

Jeongin reached the school entrance and squinted through the door glass, he could still see no one. What was happening to him? Was he really dead? Jeongin tried and tried to pull the doors open but the just wouldn't budge. He turned around to leave but the school courtyard was gone. He was now trapped in a room with no doors or windows, no escape.  
Not a moment sooner did the walls start closing in on him, suffocating him, Jeongin tried to scream for help but no sound came out, he tried pushing the walls back, he tried kicking them nut they just kept moving closer and closer to him so effortlessly.  
Eventually Jeongin gave up and fell to his knees, he started to cry buckets of tears. As the walls were just about to crush him Jeongin woke up hyperventilating and choking on his tears.

"woah dude are you ok?" A tall skinny boy with glasses that Jeongin had never seen before was sat by his side with a worried look on his face.  
after Jeongin had fully comeback to reality he carefully examined the boy sitting in front of him.  
" who are you and why am I in the nurses office?" Jeongin hissed at the boy.  
" OH, well I'm Gaunlin, I just joined your class today and so I don't have any friends so after i found you sprawled out on the bathroom floor and called for help I decided to wait for you to wake up so we can idk be friends maybe."  
Although Jeongin found it a little creepy he was grateful that the Gaunlin had found him before anyone else.  
"what happened to you anyway?, I mean u collapsed and then woke up crying?"  
That's when jeongin realised the reality of reality, suddenly he wished he had been crushed by those walls for real.  
"ehhh Gaunlin was it?, yeah thanks for helping but I think we should get to class now or the teacher might kill us."  
Gaunlin was obviously a little upset that Jeongin had ignored his question but decided not to think much of it.  
"Dude, school's about to end. You've been out cold for like 2 hours" he chuckled.  
Jeongin's heart sank. He had hoped that at least the boring sound of his teacher droning on about something useless that he couldn't care less about would distract him from Hyunjin and Hwiyoung but no, he'd now have to see Hyunjin in less than a minute, lady luck really wasn't on his side today.


	5. Bad choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh can't you see  
> You belong to me  
> My poor heart aches  
> With every step you take  
> Every move you make  
> Every vow you break  
> Every smile you fake  
> Every claim you stake  
> I'll be watching you
> 
> -Every Breath You Take by The police

“ok you two time to leave so I can drink my wine in quiet” The nurse said while nonchalantly shooing then out of his office.

The two boys stood in the school hallway, Gaunlin carefully examining Jeongin to make sure he didn’t collapse again and Jeongin starting into to distance very reluctant to see Hyunjin. How would he face him after messing up so bad he wondered for what felt like forever, until Gaunlin broke the silence with his strange request.

”Mined if I walked home with You guys, I live pretty close to you?” To be honest Jeongin had only heard the part about walking with them so he just Agreed without reading into it. Perhaps that was his biggest mistake of all. not questioning why a kid who claimed to have only known him for about 2 hours knows where he lives and wants to walk with him. maybe if he’d paid attention for one moment he wouldn’t have made such a mistake.

 

As they approached the exit hey saw Hyunjin leaning against the barbed wire gates that surrounded the courtyard. To Jeongin’s surprise and dismay Hyunjin had a cigarette firmly placed between his index and middle finger, Hyunjin only went back to smoking when he was really hurting, when he had no other way but to deal with the pain.

Jeongin opened his mouth to call out but closed it again. He didn’ want to startle Hyunjin and he knew how Hyunjin would feel if he Jeongin of all people caught him smoking again. he walked slowly and quietly to The school exit, Gaunlin following closely behind him, and followed Hthe cigarette in Hyunjin’s hand with his eyes every time he lifted it up to his lips.  
Gaunlin who didn’t understand why Jeongin was walking so slowly took matters into his own hands.  
“Hey Hyunjin” he yelled while frantically waving his hand.

After pinpointing the source of the shout and SHEIN Jeongin Hyunjin quickly stomped out his cigarette and walked over to The two boys.

“ uhhh Jeongin who’s this?” He asked not trying to show any evidence that he’d been having a rough day despite his face showing it all.  
“Oh this is my...friend... Gaunlin, he asked to walk with us” Of course Jeongin was now starting to regret agreeing to let this random new kid tag along.  
“You have friends other that aren’t in our group?, anyway nice to meet Gaunlin” 

Now Jeongin was really starting to regret his choice this little nuisance was standing between him and Continuously stealing lol of Hyunjin’s attention.  
“So...are you dating anyone?” Gaunlin was so intrigued by Hyunjin’s life, maybe a little too intrigued for Jeongin’s liking but there wasn’t anything he could do about it.  
“ I mean...yes but it’s kind of secret right now” Hyunjin was also starting to get sick of this new dude, who seemed disappointed with every answer that came out of Hyunjin’s mouth and was turning Jeongin into a clear 3rd wheel.

"ahh how interesting a secret relationship" Gaunlin's tone was slightly bitter and it seemed that he himself was also feeling the tension.  
" i gotta make a right here, see you tomorrow guys" he winked and waddled down the path. 

Both Hyunjin and Jeongin sighed simultaneously, the air felt lighter and they were both more at ease.  
"hyunjin i'm sor-"  
"shhh, you didn't do anything ok, it was Hwiyoung that upset me not you" Hyunjin had quickly wrapped Jeongin in a tight back hug to shut him up, truthfully Hyunjin was a little upset that jeongin ran away but he wouldn't dare let him know that, Jeongin got a certain way about these things and constantly blamed himself when things went wrong regardless of whether he was obviously not at fault or not. despite Hyunjin's efforts Jeongin couldn't sway the feeling of guilt and he never would. They walked in silence along the side of the road, unlike jeongin's dream the world was ooving with life. The leaves glimmered violent shades of green and a car would zoom past the two every now and then; splashing specks of mud on Hyunjin's cheek; birds sung the most beautiful love song as they landed on near by branches. It was peaceful. The anxiety and bad feelings were washed away by the sound of their hearts beating with a clear syncopated rhythm.  
This is all jeongin could ever ask for. Was it selfish of him? yes. Did he care? a little, But even if Hyunjin doesn't love him, he still wants him to stay by his side, to rid him of bad thoughts and keep him warm.

Sadly they arrived at home and the perfect aura was lost. After Jeongin had finished fumbling around for his key, they stepped inside.


End file.
